TEST
by december28
Summary: Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . Repost . TwoShoot
1. Chapter 1

**TEST**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Secret members

 **.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other

 **.**

Warning: BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read**.

NC!

This is Daelo Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **.**

"WOAH! Itu pemerkosaan Junhong!"

Daehyun berteriak heboh, melempar komik di tangannya lalu berbalik cepat kearah Junhong yang menunduk dalam.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada selanjutnya hyung! Aku ketakutan lalu berlari keluar apartemennya"

Daehyun tertawa keras, memukul kepala Junhong yang hanya bisa meringis seperti biasa.

Mungkin pilihan yang salah karena Junhong datang ke tempat Daehyun setelah kejadian sore tadi, niatnya untuk bercerita berharap Daehyun simpati dan memberi solusi. Tapi nyatanya, si Bodoh itu malah terbahak keras dan bergulingan di atas ranjang kamarnya.

"Apa Sunhwa noona meneleponmu? Dia pasti patah hati karena kau tolak"

"Aku masih di bawah umur jika kau lupa Jung Mesum"

Daehyun kembali tertawa, menendang bokong Junhong yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau harusnya yang memulai lebih dulu, kau laki-laki kan?"

Junhong menyipitkan matanya kesal, menatap Daehyun yang tengah tertawa sambil menggaruk pipinya khas paman tua di tempat sauna.

"Aku laki-laki sehat dan normal, sejahtera dan tumbuh dengan baik"

"Ck! Kalau begitu apa salahnya jika sedikit lebih berani, kau sudah berpacaran cukup lama dengan Sunhwa Noona"

"Aku masih di bawah umur demi Tuhan hyung! Apa kau tuli!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak bodoh!"

Daehyun menghampiri Junhong, menjepit kepala Junhong diantara ketiaknya lalu menjitak kepala Junhong tanpa henti.

"A-ampun hyung~"

"Lihat ini, apa ada lelaki sehat meminta ampun hanya karena di jepit begini?"

Junhong mendongak di tengah jepitan Daehyun, terkekeh lebar menatap Daehyun yang akhirnya ikut terkekeh.

"Jadi kau ingin bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin lain kali aku harus memakai baju tertutup agar Sunhwa Noona tidak bisa melakukan macam-macam"

"Ckckckck, wanita itu memang agresif jika sudah bertemu lelaki bodoh sepertimu"

Junhong tak menjawab, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan ikut berbaring di ranjang Daehyun. Kembali teringat kala tangan lentik Sunhwa perlahan membelai pahanya, salahnya yang memakai celana pendek ke tempat Sunhwa. Tapi bukan juga salahnya jika mengingat ini musim panas.

"Hhhh~"

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya, berbalik menghadap Junhong dan melihat Junhong yang tengah menutup matanya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Aku normal kan?"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, sedikit mundur kala mendengar pertanyaan aneh Junhong yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sunhwa noona jelas-jelas menempelkan dadanya di lenganku, dia berkali-kali memancingku untuk menciumnya dan lain-lain"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku…tidak merasakan apapun"

Junhong membuka matanya, menatap Daehyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

Keduanya lambat-lambat larut dalam keheningan, Daehyun dan Junhong masih terus bertatapan seakan berbicara dan bercanda lewat tatapan mata.

"Kau mungkin tidak suka wanita agresif seperti Sunhwa noona"

Daehyun mencoba menjawab realistis, sedikit membasahi kerongkongannya kala kaus longgar Junhong terkesiap sedikit sehingga menampilkan bahu Junhong yang putih dan jujur ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari bahu itu.

"Aku juga tidak merasakan apapun saat melakukan Drama di festival sekolah bersama Sulli hyung"

"Jujur aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi menurutku kau-"

Ucapan Daehyun terhenti, Daehyun melebarkan matanya kala melihat Junhong yang tiba-tiba membuka kaus longgarnya.

"YA! KENAPA KAU BUKA BAJUMU!"

"Panas hyung.. Besok panggilah tukang service untuk memperbaiki AC mu"

"I-itu urusanku! Cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Aish benar-benar!"

Junhong merengek kesal, kembali memakai kausnya dengan cepat dan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mata Daehyun yang terus mengarah padanya, Junhong tak tau…entah perasaannya saja atau memang udara di dalam kamar Daehyun menjadi semakin memanas.

"Kalau kau hyung? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyosung noona?"

"Baik, tak ada masalah"

"Kau pasti senang, karena kau bisa berdebar hebat dan bahagia jika sedang disisi kekasihmu"

Daehyun terdiam, tampak berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku..tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nyaman"

"Hng?"

"Berdebar hebat seperti yang kau katakan..aku tidak merasakannya"

Junhong menoleh menghadap Daehyun, menatap wajah Daehyun yang tengah memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

Junhong perlahan menyusuri wajah Daehyun dengan tatapannya, rambut hitamnya…Mata tajamnya…Hidung dan bibirnya-

"Junhong-ah"

Junhong terbatuk kecil, sedikit kaget karena Daehyun yang tiba-tiba berbalik manghadapnya yang tengah serius menatap wajah Daehyun.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku normal?" Daehyun berseru pelan, tertawa sendiri karena merasa pertanyaannya terlalu lucu untuk sekedar menjadi pertanyaan.

"Apa bedanya normal dan tidak hyung?"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya, bergegas bangkit dan menarik Junhong untuk ikut bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Daehyun diatas kasur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

"Apa?"

"Test kenormalan"

Mata Junhong menyipit lucu, tak paham dengan ucapan Daehyun yang tengah terkekeh lebar seakan idenya datang langsung dari langit.

"Bagamana testnya?"

"Begini…" Daehyun perlahan meraih tangan Junhong yang sedikit kaget, mengusapnya perlahan dan mencuri lirik kearah Junhong yang wajahnya memerah samar.

"Selanjutnya…." Kali ini Daehyun menarik tubuh Junhong untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, mencium sedikit leher Junhong yang tubuhnya langsung menegang kaku.

Nafas keduanya mulai bertambah cepat, Daehyun mulai berani memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Junhong yang mendesah pelan karena kaget.

"Hyung.."

"Lanjutkan atau?"

"Ini hanya test, lanjutkan saja"

Daehyun entah mengapa tersenyum senang, kembali menciumi leher Junhong yang sedikit mendongak untuk memberikan Daehyun ruang untuk memperbanyak ciumannya di leher panjang miliknya.

"Kau..harum"

Junhong berkeringat, jantungnya memompa cepat kala Daehyun berbisik padanya dengan suara rendah dan nafasnya yang menggelitik kulit Junhong.

Junhong mulai mengangkat tangannya, dengan insting ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Daehyun yang masih kecanduan mengecupi leher Junhong.

"Selanjutnya…."

Entah karena apa, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun mampu membuat darah Junhong seakan naik ke kepala. Junhong mengusap belakang leher Daehyun yang terkekeh kecil namun sialnya terdengar sexy.

"Aku akan menciummu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junhong menutup matanya, mengangguk cepat dan mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kacau disisi lain tak sabar untuk kembali menerima ciuman Daehyun pada kulitnya.

Daehyun menarik nafasnya.

Mulai mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada pipi Junhong dan terus merambat ke ujung bibir tipis Junhong.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, melihat Junhong yang tak masalah akhirnya Daehyun menarik pinggul Junhong untuk berada lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

Membuka mulutnya dan mulai menarik bibir tipis Junhong yang manis dan lembab.

Daehyun mulai membelai pipi Junhong yang masih terus menutup matanya dan sedikit melenguh kala merasakan ciuman Daehyun menjadi semakin dalam.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau membalas ciumanku Junhong"

Daehyun kembali berkata dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Junhong yang semula terdiam mencoba berani membuka bibirnya untuk menarik bibir bagian bawah milik Daehyun.

Rasanya luar biasa, Junhong bahkan harus mengontrol seluruh bagian tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar karena nikmatnya ciuman Daehyun dengan gerak tangannya yang cepat.

"Selanjutnya atau-?"

Junhong tak menjawab, mencoba menjemput bibir tebal Daehyun dan membawa dirinya berbaring karena dorongan Daehyun yang perlahan pada dadanya.

Junhong memeluk tubuh Daehyun erat-erat, mendesah cepat kala tangan Daehyun mulai merambat masuk ke dalam celana pendeknya.

Daehyun melepaskan ciuman itu, menarik cepat celana Junhong yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya di atas sana. Daehyun langsung meraih milik Junhong dan mengurutnya lembut.

Daehyun juga laki-laki dan Daehyun tau, urutan tangan dengan metode ini rasanya lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan mengurutnya sembarang.

Wajah Junhong sudah memerah padam, nafas Daehyun juga sudah naik turun dengan kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Ini hanya test okay?" Daehyun bahkan ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, tangannya mulai mengusap paha dalam Junhong yang langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Usapannya perlahan mulai naik ke ujung pangkal milik Junhong, membuat Junhong yang sejak tadi menahan dirinya langsung bergetar dan mencengkram lengan Daehyun.

"Hyungh."

Junhong laki-laki, dan sebagai laki-laki ia tau bahwa mendesah adalah hal yang harus di tahan jika sudah masuk ke arena ranjang.

Semakin sedikit mendesah, maka semakin jantan seorang laki-laki.

Namun, salahkan gerak tangan Daehyun dan usapannya yang lembut sehingga membuat tatapannya melayang dan menggelap.

Junhong mendesah, menjadi bodoh dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik kepala Daehyun mendekat lalu kembali menciumnya.

"Biar ku lepas celana milikku"

Daehyun kembali berbisik, mengecup sedikit telinga Junhong dan dengan cepat membuka celana pendeknya.

Mungkin ini yang orang lain katakana nafsu, menjadi sahabat Daehyun selama beberapa tahun nyatanya tak membuat Junhong menarik diri dari kegiatan gila ini.

Junhong tak mau ini cepat berakhir, Junhong tak mau melepas panas tubuh Daehyun yang seakan mengalir ke dalam kulitnya.

"Buka mulutmu Junhong"

Daehyun perlahan mulai merangkak naik, membuat kepala Junhong terkurung diantara kedua paha Daehyun.

Junhong melihatnya, sesuatu yang berdiri dan tepat di depan matanya.

"Hyung.." Ia ragu, namun Daehyun mengusap kepalanya, seakan memberi tau bahwa hal seperti ini biasa dan tak ada yang salah jika mereka melakukannya.

Junhong mulai membuka mulutnya, menggenggam milik Daehyun dan mendorongnya perlahan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya aneh, rasanya asing dan rasanya tidak baik.

Tapi saat Junhong mendongak dan melihat wajah Daehyun yang tengah mengeram nikmat, Junhong fikir ini baik-baik saja.

Maka Junhong terus melakukan itu, kembali mendorong milik Daehyun untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mecoba ikut menikmati sama halnya dengan Daehyun.

…..

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong, tubuh keduanya sudah polos dan berkeringat. Nafas keduanya masih kasar dan tidak beraturan.

"Lalu apa?"

Junhong menoleh kearah Daehyun, membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun dan tersenyum kecil. Daehyun membalas tatapan mata Junhong, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap noda diujung bibir Junhong yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Kita lengket"

"Aku tau hyung" Junhong kembali terkekeh, maju mendekat lalu merebahkan kepalanya pada dada Daehyun yang masih turun naik.

"Kita belum melakukan intinya"

Junhong mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Daehyun kala merasakan Daehyun mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Kau mau?"

"Kita sudah di ujung jalan hyung"

"Ya, aku mungkin bisa gila jika kita berhenti sebelum masuk ke dalam intinya"

Junhong mendongak, tertawa kecil kala melihat Daehyun memajukan bibirnya menggoda Junhong.

"Bibirmu tampak kacau"

"Salahkan pemuda yang mengaku masih di bawah umur ini, dia terus menarik bibirku tak main-main"

Junhong kembali tertawa, mulai bangkit untuk meraih jaketnya sebelum tangan Daehyun menghalangi.

"Kau bilang kita sudah di ujung jalan Junhong"

"Sekarang?"

"Kapan lagi?"

Junhong tampak berfikir, memandang mata Daehyun yang kembali mengabut karena nafsu.

"Kau tau ini akan menjadi yang pertama untukku hyung"

"Begitu juga aku"

"Berjanji melakukannya perlahan?"

Daehyun mengangguk yakin, menarik tangan Junhong untuk kembali naik keatas kasur dan berbaring disana.

Daehyun sudah berada diatas tubuh Junhong, mengusap bibir Junhong dan mulai menggerakkan bagian tubuh bawahnya agar beradu dengan milik Junhong.

"Hmhh.."

Junhong mendesah kecil, mulai membuka kakinya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Tersentak kaget kala merasakan satu jari Daehyun mulai merambat masuk dan mengoyak bagian tubuhnya.

"Katakan jika kau merasa tidak nyaman"

Junhong mengangguk, tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan bagian tubuh Daehyun yang tak lama lagi akan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Waktu berlalu.

Satu jari, dua jari hingga yang ketiga. Mereka lalui tanpa ada beban.

Menjadi sahabat yang mengenal sangat baik nyatanya berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Menungging Junhong"

Junhong membalikkan badannya, menuruti perintah Daehyun dan mengeram kala merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan kaku mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hngh..Umhh.."

Daehyun mendesah dan Junhong benci mendengarnya.

Tubuh Junhong dapat bereaksi cepat hanya dengan satu gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir tebal Daehyun.

Daehyun mulai bergerak, ini sakit dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan, Junhong menutup wajahnya dengan bantal lalu bebas mendesah disana.

Merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai datang kala Daehyun mendorong miliknya lebih cepat dengan ritme yang teratur.

"Hyungh..hhhm, ohhgg"

Junhong menggila, sedikit tak puas dengan kenikmatan yang belum sampai pada ujungnya. maka Junhong ikut bergerak melawan arah membuat kegiatan mereka menjadi semakin panas dan tak terkendali.

Junhong sedikit menoleh di tengah kegiatannya, melirik Daehyun yang mendongak dengan bibir tebalnya yang terbuka lengkap dengan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari sana. Dengan melihatnya saja Junhong tau bahwa Daehyun sangat menikmati kegiatan ini.

Maka Junhong bergerak tak kalah cepat, terus bergerak hingga merasakan pandangannya yang memutih dan berputar. Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan desahannya mulai terputus.

Junhong sudah sampai puncaknya namun tidak dengan Daehyun, kali ini Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Junhong dan bergerak cepat dengan umpatannya, tak lama kemudian Junhong mendengar suara Daehyun yang mengeram keras dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Daehyun menyelesaikannya, begitu juga dengan Junhong.

"Hhhn…"

Junhong tersenyum, merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemas dan pandangan matanya mulai menggelap.

Ia kelelahan dan butuh tidur, Daehyun mungkin sadar akan itu.

Karena sebelum Junhong menutup matanya ia masih mendengar suara Daehyun yang berbisik.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu"

Lalu perlahan Junhong mulai masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

…..

…..

Pagi hari, tubuh Junhong sakit dan terasa kaku. Mengusap lengannya yang masih lengket dan aroma khas sperma tersebar hampir ke seluruh sisi kamar Daehyun.

"Hyung?"

Junhong menyapu pandangannya, melirik ke balik pintu kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Daehyun disana.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?"

Walau mengumpat tapi nyatanya Junhong tak bisa melepaskan senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya, pipinya mulai kembali memerah dan Junhong menyukai perasaan ini.

"Apa dia di luar?"

Junhong perlahan bangkit dan memakai jaketnya cepat, sedikit meringis kala ia memakai celananya yang harus cepat ia ganti setelah ia sampai di rumahnya nanti.

"Hyung?"

Junhong menoleh keluar kamar, memandang sekeliling apartemen dan tidak menemukan Daehyun di-

"Hmmh~"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget saat melihat Hyosung dan Daehyun disana, Hyosung tengah mencium Daehyun agresif dan Junhong dapat melihat tangan Daehyun yang melingkar nyaman di atas bokong Hyosung.

Junhong bergetar shock, bahkan nyeri tubuhnya masih dapat ia rasakan melekat dan menjalar hingga ke kuku kakinya. Tapi Daehyun, dia…..

"Hyung?"

Kedua orang itu sadar dan mulai melepas ciuman itu. keduanya menoleh kearah Junhong dengan tatapan berbeda.

Jika Hyosung memandangnya dengan kaget maka Daehyu hanya bisa menatap Junhong dengan pandangan kosong.

"Junhong, kau-"

"Aku menginap semalam noona, hehehe" Junhong terkekeh canggung walau nyatanya air mata sudah berada di ujung mata.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, biar aku pulang dan-"

"Biar ku antar, aku bersiap-"

Junhong menggeleng cepat mendengar suara Daehyun. Mundur selangkah dan kembali memaksakan senyumnya untuk pasangan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Noona dan …hyung"

Junhong berbalik cepat, berjalan dan mencoba menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengusap kasar air matanya dan tertawa kecil karena mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Test kenormalan.

Dia tau akhirnya sekarang.

Daehyun tentu saja normal, tapi dirinya…tidak.

Mungkin Junhong patut bahagia karena akhirnya mengetahui jelas bagaimana perasaannya.

Tapi disisi lain, Junhong juga layak bersedih karena akhirnya mengetaui bahwa orang yang disukainya tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Test kenormalan ini…..apa harus Junhong berterima kasih?

Atau Junhong harus menyesal karena melakukannya.

…..

 **TBC**

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**TEST (Ending)**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Secret members

 **.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other

 **.**

Warning: BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, **Don't like don't read**.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

… **.**

Junhong mendongak, merasakan tetesan air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena kejadian semalam.

Kepalanya pening, dan Junhong butuh guyuran air hangat agar isi kepalanya kembali tersusun rapi seperti sebelumnya.

Junhong menggosok dadanya yang nampak membiru di beberapa titik, menutup matanya dan membayangkan tangan Daehyun semalam bergerak aktif memanjakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Junhong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja membayangkan kejadian bodoh itu, tubuhnya sakit..kepalanya sakit..dan hatinya lebih sakit.

Junhong harusnya lebih tau diri, ia harusnya lebih bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri dibandingkan orang lain.

Tapi Junhong..tidak bisa berhenti.

Tetesan air hangat beradu dengan suara Daehyun yang menggema di otak Junhong dan bersautan dengan desahan panas keduanya semalam.

Junhong menurunkan sedikit tangannya ke bawah, menahan nafasnya kala merasakan tangannya beradu dengan kejantanannya yang perlahan meninggi.

"Hyungh…"

Junhong ingin menangis saat mendengar suara dirinya sendiri yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Merancau dengan nafas yang semakin cepat, Junhong membayangkan Daehyun dengan rambut hitamnya berjongkok dan meraih miliknya yang tampak kemerahan.

"Akhh!"

Kakinya melemas, Junhong menumpu tubuhnya pada ujung wastafel kamar mandi lalu perlahan mengurut miliknya yang semakin membesar.

" **Biar ku lepas celana milikku"**

Junhong membiarkan air matanya mengalir cepat, masih mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Daehyun saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Wajah lapar dan nafasnya memburu.

" **Buka mulutmu Junhong"**

Junhong bergetar kecil saat mengingat rasa kulit Daehyun yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, rasanya aneh tapi Junhong lebih aneh karena dia terus melakukan itu saat tau Daehyun menyukainya.

" **Menungging Junhong"**

Menyedihkan, tangan Junhong bergerak lebih cepat saat mengingat momen itu, matanya memejam erat dengan air mata mengalir dan nafasnya yang naik turun.

Junhong ingin berhenti, tapi bayangan wajah Daehyun malam itu membuat dirinya sulit berhenti.

Menjadi munafik pun percuma, Junhong hanya perlu menjadikan pengalaman semalam pengalaman terbaik hidupnya saat Junhong merasakan seksnya yang pertama.

"Sayang~?"

Junhong langsung membuka matanya kala mendengar suara Nyonya Choi memanggilnya.

"Y-ya! Ada apa mom?"

"Kita makan sebentar lagi"

"Aku mengerti, aku- aku harus menyelesaikan ini"

Junhong berbisik rendah pada dirinya sendiri, menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam kejantanannya.

Ini benar-benar menjijikan.

Junhong membenci keadaan dirinya yang jatuh pada Daehyun hanya karena sex tadi malam.

Dirinya sibuk berfikir, banyak berfikir.

Tapi tidak dengan lelaki bodoh itu.

"Benar Junhong-ah…Jung Daehyun memang bodoh"

Junhong bersandar dan menarik nafasnya, menolak membayangkan kejadian pagi tadi yang sialnya datang tanpa undangan.

"Tapi kau, dirimu sendiri…kau bodoh dan menyedihkan"

…

Hyosung melirik Daehyun yang mengemudi dalam diam, pemuda itu hanya terus mengetukkan ujung jarinya pada stir mobil dan sesekali menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hyosung yang berusaha mengusap jemarinya.

"Aku sedang mengemudi noona"

Hyosung tau ada yang tidak beres sejak pagi hari.

Daehyun meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempatnya saat itu juga, pemuda itu yang terbiasa tenang tampak kacau dan terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Apa kau ingin istirahat saja? Biar aku yang mengemudi"

"Aku baik-baik saja noona, kemana kita pergi?"

Hyosung mengecek ponselnya, membaca kembali pesan singkat dari Sunhwa dan membacakannya untuk Daehyun.

"Sunhwa sepertinya sedang butuh teman, dia menghubungiku sejak semalam dan tampak frustasi"

"Benarkah?" Seru Daehyun tak tertarik.

"Bisa kita bertemu Sunhwa sebentar?"

"Dia sendiri?"

Daehyun berusaha menjaga nada suaranya, terus menatap lurus ke depan walau ia tau Hyosung sedang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Apa dia harus datang bersama orang lain?"

Daehyun diam, menoleh kearah Hyosung dan tersenyum kecil.

"Junhong?"

"Ku kira mereka sedang ada masalah, apa Junhong tidak bercerita semalam?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, mata tampak dingin dan wajahnya kaku tak bersahabat.

"Aku akan menghubungi Junhong agar makan bersama kita"

Daehyun tak menjawab, memilih menginjak pedal gasnya semakin cepat dan mengabaikan Hyosung yang menatapnya curiga.

…

Daehyun memainkan ujung sendoknya dan menatap dingin kearah Junhong yang tengah tertawa cerah disisi Sunhwa, mereka menempel tanpa jeda dan itu membuat Daehyun mendadak mual.

Cake di atas mejanya terus ia mainkan dan mendesis kesal mendengar Sunhwa merengek manja dan merangkul lengan Junhong.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin sayang"

Junhong tersenyum menjawab permintaan maaf Sunhwa, mengusap jemari wanita yang tengah memandang sayang kearahnya.

Setidaknya wanita ini punya etika, punya fikiran untuk meminta maaf. Tidak seperti seseorang yang terus menatap tajam dan berdecak jengah seorang diri sejak tadi.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Hyosung ingin menjawab rasa ingin taunya, hubungan Junhong dan Daehyun yang ia tau tidak seperti ini. Mereka biasanya asyik bercanda dan bicara omong kosong tentang komik atau game terbaru.

Tapi hari ini keduanya jelas saling menghindari satu sama lain, terlebih Junhong.

Pemuda manis itu sejak tadi bahkan tidak bicara ataupun menatap Daehyun.

"Apa kami tidak boleh bertengkar?"

Hyosung menatap kaget pada Daehyun yang menjawab sinis pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu bahkan melempar sendok cakenya ke atas meja dan melipat tangan di dada.

Hyosung jarang melihat Daehyun seperti ini.

"Tapi kalian baik-baik saja pagi tadi, Junhong bahkan menginap di tempatmu"

Junhong menundukkan kepalanya, kembali teringat kejadian pagi tadi membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit.

"Kau menginap di tempat Daehyun semalam?"

Junhong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sunhwa, tersenyum kecil terkesan di paksakan.

Hyosung menatap keduanya semakin curiga.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon Daehyun pagi tadi?

"Sunhwa-ya, bisa antarkan aku sebentar ke toko depan?"

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Hyosung mengangguk, terburu-buru menarik tangan Sunhwa dan membawanya bangkit keluar café itu, meninggalkan Junhong dan Daehyun berdua dalam keadaan canggung yang luar biasa.

"Kau suka Sunhwa menyentuhmu bukan?"

Daehyun menatap kesal kearah Junhong, ia tertawa tak percaya saat Junhong mendongak dan menatap menantang kearahnya.

"Dia pacarku, ada yang salah?"

"Aku ingat semalam kau bercerita tidak menyukai sentuhan Sunhwa, apa kau hanya mencari perhatian?"

Junhong menarik nafasnya, mencoba menahan kesal dan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Laki-laki kurang ajar ini benar-benar..

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu hyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sinis?"

Daehyun berkedip kebingungan saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Junhong, mata Junhong memerah seperti menahan tangis dan ia berkali-kali menarik nafasnya.

Junhong benar, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Semalam hanya Test, dan ia sendiri yang mempertegas itu dengan mengundang Hyosung pagi tadi.

"Kenapa kau pulang tiba-tiba pagi tadi?"

Junhong tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, ia memandang sedih kearah Daehyun yang masih menyudutkannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku melihat kegiatan kalian pagi tadi?"

"Bukan seperti itu, lagi pula tidak terjadi apapun pagi tadi"

"Itu bukan urusanku"

"Ya- Choi Junhong!"

Junhong bangkit dan meraih tas ranselnya, melirik sinis kearah Daehyun yang ikut bangkit dan menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ikut aku" Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong yang langsung menepisnya kasar.

Beberapa orang di café menatap mereka bingung, dan beberapa yang lainnya berbisik rendah.

"Ikut atau aku akan menarikmu" Daehyun berbisik memperingati, mengabaikan Junhong yang sudah terisak dan kembali menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, sedikitpun jangan.."

Daehyun refleks melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Junhong, terdiam kaku saat melihat Junhong melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya kesal, mengacak rambutnya dan meraih ponsel di saku, mencoba menghubungi Junhong yang langsung menolak panggilannya.

"Daehyun-ah, kemana Junhong?"

Daehyun bangkit dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Hyosung yang kebingungan, Sunhwa terlihat menatap seluruh café mencari Junhong.

"Apa Junhong sudah pulang?" Sunhwa menahan tangan Daehyun yang akan membawa Hyosung pergi, matanya memelas karena berfikir Junhong masih marah padanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu"

"E-eh?"

"Aku bilang singkirkan tanganmu dariku"

Sunhwa melangkah mundur dengan takut dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Daehyun yang langsung pergi membawa Hyosung yang berteriak bahwa ia akan menghubungi Sunhwa nanti.

…

"Ada apa denganmu Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun menarik Hyosung untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melempar Hyosung ke atas ranjang.

"Dae-daehyun ah"

"Disana…"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas, ia terlihat kacau sampai Hyosung bergerak perlahan dan memeluk Daehyun lembut.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" katakan padaku jika-"

"Aku menghabiskan malam dengan Junhong disana"

Daehyun diam tidak membalas pelukan Hyosung, Ia berbisik rendah membuat Hyosung bingung dan mencoba menatap mata Daehyun.

"Aku tau Junhong menginap disini semalam, apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku-" Daehyun menelan liurnya kasar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "meniduri Junhong"

Hyosung melebarkan matanya mendengar bisikan Daehyun, ia melangkah mundur dan tertawa tak percaya.

"Daehyun-ah, ini tidak lucu-"

"We had sex, Aku dan Junhong"

"A-apa?"

"Aku bingung saat pagi hari, aku tidak berfikir aku Gay dan-"

PLAK!

Daehyun menahan panas di pipinya, mencoba membasahi bibir dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar begitupun juga Junhong-"

PLAK!

Daehyun meringis kecil dan menatap Hyosung yang sudah menangis.

"Aku berfikir mungkin ini kesalahan, karena itu aku memintamu untuk datang dan-"

"Bajingan"

Hyosung memukul Daehyun bertubi-tubi, ia menangis keras dan semakin keras saat sadar Daehyun tidak mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku terus memikirkannya, aku.."

"Berhenti! Kalian berdua-"

"Aku, hanya aku yang bersalah. Aku mohon satu hal padamu noona…jauhkan Sunhwa dari Junhong"

Hyosung menatap kaget kearah Daehyun yang mencengkram bahunya.

"Aku tidak ingin Sunhwa-"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkanku? APA YANG SEDANG KAU KATAKAN SEKARANG JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong noona, aku-"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, jadi.." Hyosung menangkup pipi Daehyun, mencoba menatap serius kearah Daehyun yang terlihat merasa bersalah "Jadi lupakan kejadian semalam, anggap tidak pernah ada dan-"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku..menyayangi Junhong"

"Daehyun-ah…"

"Aku menyayanginya, aku benar-benar menyayanginya noona.."

….

Junhong mencabut headsetnya saat melihat Hyosung berdiri di depan jalan, wanita itu jelas menunggunya.

Junhong mempercepat langkahnya dan bertanya bingung kearah Hyosung.

"Noona, kau ingin menemuiku?"

Hyosung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau..baru pulang sekolah?"

Junhong mengangguk, ia heran melihat Hyosung yang tak lama kemudian menangis dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Noona.."

Ia menarik Hyosung bangkit dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Hyosung, mengusap kepala Hyosung yang terus menangis dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa kau masih menemui Sunhwa?"

Junhong diam, apa ini karena Sunhwa? Tapi kenapa Hyosung menangis.

Atau mungkin ini karena..Daehyun?

"Daehyun, memutuskan hubungan kami"

Junhong terbelalak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Hyosung, sudah lewat tiga hari sejak ia menemui Daehyun dan menolak semua panggilan teleponnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Daehyun hyung-"

"Dia tidak bercerita padamu?"

Junhong menggeleng, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bahu Hyosung mencoba menghiburnya.

"Dia mengatakan menyukai orang lain"

Junhong menahan nafasnya saat mendengar seruan Hyosung, wanita cantik itu kembali menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Si-siapa?"

"Wanita lain, dia tidak memberitahuku siapa namanya tapi-"

Junhong tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Ia ingin menutup telinganya dan segera pergi dari sini.

Junhong sadar kakinya gemetar entah kerena apa, ia seperti tersedak isakan yang mencoba untuk keluar.

"Kau…apa kau akan membantuku Junhong-ah?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, ia menautkan kedua jemariya erat-erat seakan mencoba untuk mengalihkan fikirannya dari kenyataan bahwa Daehyun menyukai orang lain.

Bukan Hyosung, bukan dirinya tapi orang lain.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Junhong sedih?

Kenyataan bahwa Daehyun benar-benar normal atau kenyataan bahwa Junhong sudah benar-benar tidak bisa memiliki Daehyun.

"Noona aku harus pulang sekarang, aku- Permisi"

Junhong membungkuk singkat dan melesat turun dari mobil Hyosung, ia mencengkram tali ranselnya kuat-kuat dan mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Choi Junhong? apa yang kau harapkan bodoh!"

Junhong berteriak dan berlari kencang menuju rumahnya yang sudah hampir dekat, kembali berteriak dan memaki Daehyun berharap makian itu bisa mengurasi rasa sesak di dadanya.

…

Junhong menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala, ponselnya terus bergetar karena panggilan masuk dari orang yang sama.

Daehyun.

Entah karena apa dia terus-terusan menghubungi Junhong sejak sore tadi.

Junhong hanya menatap ponselnya gamang, air matanya kembali mendesak keluar saat mengingat Hyosung yang menangis mengatakan bahwa Daehyun menyukai wanita lain.

Apa perdulimu Choi Junhong?

Apa kau cemburu pada wanita?

Apa kau cemburu karena wanita itu disukai oleh Daehyun?

"Aku bisa gila" Suara yang sengau kembali terisak rendah dan menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik bantal.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, terus bergetar tanpa lelah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Jung Daehyun hiks" Junhong menangis lebih karena kesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun, untuk apa Daehyun menghubunginya sejak tadi.

Untuk menceritakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai orang lain?

Junhong ingin membunuh Jung Daehyun jika bisa, tapi…

"Hhhh~ kenapa aku menangis? Aaaaa~ aaaaa~~"

Junhong merancau asal dengan air mata yang masih mengalir keluar, melirik ponselnya yang masih bergetar dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang.

Lebih dari 20 panggilan Daehyun ia abaikan, Junhong menghitung..jika kau melakukan panggilan sampai 30 aku akan mengangkatnya.

Junhong menggigit kukunya cemas, terus menghitung sampai 10 menit kemudian panggilan ke 30 itu benar-benar datang.

"Ha-hallo.."

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK TAU CARA MENGANGKAT PANGGILAN TELEPON?!"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget mendengar teriakan Daehyun.

"Apa kau meneleponku hanya untuk berteriak!?"

"Aku.. menghubungimu sejak sore Choi Junhong-nim"

Junhong bisa mendengar Daehyun menahan kesalnya, ia memutar matanya ikut kesal.

"Ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, keluar rumah dan ikut aku"

"Tidak mau"

"YA!-"

"Berhenti berteriak atau aku akan memutuskan sambungan telepon ini"

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini? aku sudah memintamu baik-baik!"

Junhong menjauhkan ponselnya dan bersiap memutuskan sambungan itu sebelum Daehyun berteriak.

"AKU SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGANKU DENGAN HYOSUNG!"

Junhong menatap ponselnya sedih, jadi Daehyun meneleponnya hanya untuk bercerita?

Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak punya otak.

"Jadi..kau sudah menemukan wanita baru? Kau ingin mengenalkannya padaku? Huh?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tau" Junhong tertawa miris "Hyosung noona mengatakan kau memutuskannya karena kau menyukai wanita lain. Apa kau tidak bisa lebih menyedihkan dari ini hyung?"

"Hyosung mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Ne!"

Junhong bisa mendengar Daehyun yang menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Keluarlah, aku di depan rumahmu"

"Shireo"

"Aku akan menekan bel dan membangunkan seluruh keluargamu jika kau tidak keluar sekarang juga"

Junhong mengeram marah, bergegas bangkit dan mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, mobil Daehyun benar-benar disana.

Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengendap-endap turun lalu keluar dari rumahnya, menatap marah kearah Daehyun yang berdiri bersandar di pintu mobilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Tempatku"

Junhong tertawa mengejek. "Ingin melakukan test yang kedua?"

Daehyun mencoba menahan kesalnya, melangkah maju dan menatap tajam kearah Junhong.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu"

"Hyosung noona yang butuh penjelasanmu, bukan aku"

Daehyun tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia menarik tangan Junhong dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ya! Hyung! Lepas- aku tidak mau ikut aku-"

"Diam atau aku akan menciummu"

Junhong mendadak diam, mendengar Daehyun berbisik rendah padanya dengan tatapan mata tajam membuat kaki Junhong lemas seketika.

Junhong memalingkah wajahnya enggan menatap Daehyun.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu"

"Aku tidak mau ikut hyung-"

"Apa kau sedang mencari perhatian lagi? Ingin aku memasangkannya untukmu?"

Junhong menarik keras sabuknya dan memasangnya cepat. Tatapan matanya terus menghadap kaca mobil dan mengabaikan Daehyun yang terus menatapnya.

"Pakai jaketku di kursi belakang jika kau kedinginan"

Cih.. Apa dia mengkhawatirkan Junhong sekarang?

"Junhong-ah"

"Aku bukan wanita, cepat jalankan saja mobilnya lagipula sekarang musim panas"

Daehyun mengalah, melajukan kendaraannya menembus kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang di malam hari.

Ia perlu menyelesaikan masalahnya malam ini juga.

Tidak perduli jika Junhong membencinya atau mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Daehyun hanya mempunyai satu cara untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Bicara.

Junhong dan dirinya perlu bicara membahas kejadian malam itu yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini.

Tanpa Hyosung, tanpa Sunhwa, tanpa semua orang..hanya cukup mereka berdua.

…

Junhong berdiri di depan pintu enggan mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang melangkah masuk, ia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Junhong tidak suka berada dalam keadaan yang memungkinkannya memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang malam itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, ia memegang pintu Daehyun bersiap masuk namun langkahnya keras bagai batu.

Tubuh dan fikirannya tidak ingin.

Tubuh dan fikirannya takut bahwa ingatan tentang kejadian malam itu membuat Junhong kembali larut dalam fantasi mesum tentang dirinya dan Daehyun.

Daehyun mencoba membaca gerak gerik Junhong, ia nampak sangat tidak nyaman.

"Jika kau takut, biarkan saja pintunya terbuka"

Junhong tau Daehyun mungkin berfikir sampai kesana, tapi langkahnya tetap tidak bergerak Junhong ingin menangis.

Suasana malam ini terasa sama seperti malam itu.

Udaranya, ruangannya, ranjang Daehyun dan mereka berdua yang canggung tak berani menatap mata masing-masing.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kita selesai bicara" Daehyun berjalan mendekat, meraih tangan Junhong dan menggenggamnya erat, ia menatap mata Junhong seakan memintanya untuk tidak khawatir.

Tatapan matanya…berbeda dengan malam itu.

Malam ini tatapan mata Daehyun lebih halus dan dewasa, karena itu Junhong menurut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Daehyun yang masuk ke dalam dengan genggaman tangan yang tidak terlepas.

"Kau ingin minum?"

Junhong menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk, bersusaha menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang merah karena udara yang panas.

"Ah..pendingin ruangannya belum diperbaiki"

Daehyun berkata gugup, menggaruk tengkuknya karena bingung ingin bicara apa.

Ia hanya melirik Junhong yang sesekali menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya canggung.

"Tentang malam itu …"

Junhong menoleh kearah Daehyun yang duduk disisinya.

"A-aku mengerti hyung, tidak perlu dipikirkan..lagi pula itu hanya test, Lagi pula noona-"

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya bingung.

"Aku harusnya tidak melakukan itu, iya kan?"

Junhong diam mendadak kaku mendengar seruan lembut Daehyun, ia mencengkram jemarinya makin kuat, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menahan tangis Junhong mengangguk.

Jika memang Daehyun berfikir bahwa kejadian malam itu harus mereka lupakan, Junhong akan berusaha melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana cara melupakannya?

"Aku harusnya tidak melakukan itu…memanggil Hyosung noona untuk datang pagi harinya"

Junhong mendongak, menatap bingung kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya.

"Aku harusnya berada di ranjang bersamamu pagi itu dan…dan mengucapkan selamat pagi"

Mendengar suara Daehyun yang tampak frustasi Junhong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia diam dan tak lama isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Junhong.

"Aku harusnya melihatmu membuka mata dan mengucapkan kau cantik.."

"Hyung.."

"Jangan menangis bodoh" Daehyun tersenyum, mengecup pipi Junhong yang menunduk dan melanjutkan tangisnya. "Aku harusnya memelukmu dan menanyakan apakah aku membuatmu kesakitan"

Junhong tertawa di tengah tangisnya saat mendengar seruan Daehyun, ia membiarkan Daehyun memeluknya erat dan mengecupi telinganya.

"Aigoo dasar remaja cengeng"

Junhong tidak perduli, ia membalas pelukan Daehyun dan mencengkram kaus bagian belakang Daehyun erat-erat.

"Hyosung noona.."

"Ah, ini juga yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

Daehyun melepas pelukan itu, tertawa gemas dan mengusap air mata Junhong yang masih mengalir di pipinya yang tampak merah malam ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kita melakukan sesuatu kemarin malam"

"K-kau mengatakannya? Maksudku-"

"Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku mengatakan bahwa aku melakukannya denganmu. Tidak ada orang lain, tidak ada wanita atau siapapun hanya kau"

Junhong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia mungkin berfikir untuk melihat reaksi mu atau apapun itu aku tidak perduli"

"Lalu..apa yang noona katakan?"

Daehyun tertawa lebar, meraih tangan Junhong dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Apa lagi, dia menamparku, disini..dua kali"

Junhong tertawa dan mengusap pipi Daehyun, maju mendekat dan mengecup pipi Daehyun yang tersenyum menikmatinya.

"Apa..aku perlu menjelaskan yang lain?"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum bergumam, "Itu..em- Test"

Daehyun mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Junhong, ia tertawa dan mengusap bibir Junhong yang terlihat jelas tengah gugup.

"Aku..maksudku dibandingkan dengan test. Bisakah kita katakan kejadian malam itu sebagai..bercinta?"

Aliran darah Junhong bagai mengalir deras keatas kepalanya, pipi dan telinganya memerah padam. Suara Daehyun yang berbisik menggodanya benar-benar membuat Junhong-

"Berhenti membual"

Daehyun tertawa, meraih tengkuk Junhong dan memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Junhong, ia tertawa saat tau Junhong meremas pakaiannya dan mengerang rendah entah karena apa.

"Hei.." Daehyun melepaskan ciuman itu, tertawa geli kearah Junhong yang mengatur nafasnya dengan pandangan lurus menatap Daehyun "Kita hanya berciuman, kenapa kau mengerang seperti tadi?"

"Y-ya!"

Daehyun tertawa tak percaya.

"Ya? Apa kau berteriak padaku?"

Daehyun tertawa lebar dan menggelitik perut Junhong yang tertawa keras di sofa Daehyun.

Ia berkali-kali meminta ampun untuk lepas dari kelitikan itu.

"Ampun hyung-hahahaha, biarkan aku bernafas- Ah, ahahahaha"

Daehyun tertawa gemas melihat Junhong yang berteriak tergeletak disofa meminta ampun padanya, wajah Junhong memerah padam dengan rambutnya yang tampak kacau, ia terlihat mengatur nafas dan membuka bibirnya-

Sial.

Daehyun menindih tubuh Junhong yang langsung berkedip panik.

"H-hyung, ini hyung- tidak tunggu"

Daehyun tertawa tipis melihat Junhong yang panic dan berusah menyingkirkan Daehyun.

"Kau benar-benar cantik saat tertawa"

Mendengar seruan Daehyun yang lembut Junhong diam mendengarkan, ia membiarkan Daehyun mengusap sayang kepalanya dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya malam ini"

Junhong mengangguk kecil.

"Karena…kau harus pergi ke sekolah besok"

Junhong tertawa dan memukul bahu Daehyun yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Daehyun ikut tertawa dan mengusap sayang pelipis Junhong.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berfikir pernyataanku malam ini bersangkutan dengan kebutuhanku"

"Aku mengerti hyung"

"Akhir pekan, aku tetap membutuhkannya sampai akhir pekan"

Junhong mendorong tubuh Daehyun yang tertawa melihat wajah kesal Junhong.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan"

"Aku menyayangimu Junhong-ah"

Junhong tertawa meledek "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya membuatnya resmi saja! Dan juga putuskan hubungan dengan Sunhwa"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti, memainkan jemari Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang"

"Ya..aku harus pulang dan beristirahat"

Daehyun memeluk tubuh Junhong yang balas memeluknya.

"Junhong-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Ingat…akhir pekan"

Junhong mencubit keras pinggang Daehyun.

"AWW!"

"Dasar mesum, cepat bangun dan antarkan aku pulang!"

Daehyun menurut dan meraih kunci mobilnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta Junhong meraih genggaman tangannya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan mengingatnya.."

"Apa?"

"Akhir pekan"

Junhong tertawa lebar dan menarik tangan Daehyun yang ikut tertawa di belakangnya.

"Junhong-ah, kau malu kan? Hahahaha"

"Di dalam mimpimu Jung Daehyun!"

….

Hasil TEST Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong: Positif.

Keduanya saling menyayangi karena kegiatan malam itu, atau mungkin mereka baru menyadarinya setelah kejadian malam itu.

Hanya mereka yang tau.

….

 **FIN.**


End file.
